Your LOVE is my DRUG
by MaruHanning
Summary: Estoy completamente LOCA y OBSECIONADA no es que me molestara, pero ¡MALDITA SEA! SU AMOR ERA UNA DROGA PARA MI. Deberian meterlo preso por traficarme su droga y a mi en un psiquiatra por estar loca de remate por él, mi amor muy, muy platonico o eso creia


**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, bla, bla, bla si no a la asombrosa SM. Este fic esta inspirado en la canción Your Love Is My Drug de Ke$ha :)**

* * *

_Your Love is My Drug_

Definitivamente soy una loca psicópata esquizofrénica y todas las enfermedades a la cabeza que se les puedan imaginar. Creo que necesito rehabilitación o algo por el estilo, si es que el amor fuera una droga claro.

Llevo días sin dormir plácidamente. Lo veo en todos mis "miserables" -¡Mentira! ¡Los amo! –sueños, realmente tengo una obsesión bastante enfermiza. Lo busco en todas partes y lo llamo cada cinco segundos después de cortar para saber que está haciendo en ese momento. Tengo mil moretones en mi frente después de tanto golpearme contra la pared y mortificarme al pensar que probablemente el piense que soy una maldita acosadora y probablemente no esté lejos de la realidad.

Pero lo que el tiene, no se encuentra en cualquier parte, no que va, no se encuentra en ninguna parte porque es único e inigualable. Su metro ochenta, su cabello rebelde y cobrizo, sus ojos esmeraldas que veo en cada rincón de mi pieza, sus labios carnosos, su piel blanca como la cal, sus abdominales perfectos –que he admirado cuando nos vamos a La Push –su voz melodiosa y perfecta y lo mejor de todo su personalidad romántica del siglo XIX que solo lees en los libros.

Mi cuerpo y mi corazón se van a terminar friendo de tanto pensar en el. Es que cuando esta cerca mío… ¡Uf! Me pongo a mil. ¡No puedo sacarlo de mi cabeza!

Resumiendo, su amor es mi droga.

Siempre me advierten sobre él ya que es el playboy de la escuela. Aunque mi madre lo ama por su forma de ser tan caballerosa me aconseja que lo piense dos veces antes de enamorarme –aunque ya es un poco tarde –pero a pesar de todo es mi amigo –aun no puedo creer que lo sea –y mi amor muy, pero muy platónico. Sin duda él debería estar en la cárcel por traficar droga y volverme adicta a él.

-Amiga, sabes que te amo, pero ¡ESTAS COMPLETAMENTE LOCA DE REMATE! –gritaba Alice mientras se reía a mi costa. Siempre me lo decía y sus palabra resonaban en mi menta cada vez que lo llamo, lo busco y lo psicopateo en facebook y twitter.

Mi orgullo, mi estima y mi juicio se van a ver realmente afectados por no decir devastados si sigo tan enganchada de este amor enfermizo.

Su amor es mi droga, ¿ya se los había comentado? No importa lo digo otra vez por si no les quedo claro.

Les digo algo, me importa una m!3rda lo que piense la gente. Cuando estamos en nuestras noches de películas, de juegos de mesa y de confesiones soy la persona más feliz del mundo y eso nadie me lo niega. Mi corazón se hincha hasta más no poder o eso creo yo hasta que me sorprende con un nivel más alto de hinchazón. Me dan ganas de arrodillarme e implorarle que se quede cuando llega la hora de irse a su casa, dejar mi dignidad de lado y gritarle que estoy loca por el –en el sentido más literal que le permita llegar su mente –lanzarme a sus brazos y comerme sus labios antes de que me rechace por enferma.

Quiero preguntarle tantas cosas como si quiere tener un pijamada en mi sótano, podríamos jugar hasta que nos diera hipo y no hablo precisamente de jugar jueguitos de mesa o a la escondía. También si su corazón se pone igual de loco como el mío cuando está conmigo. Y la mas importante de todas ¿Es mi amor, su droga?.

Mire el reloj, ¡Dios! Las cinco de la madrugada, otra noche en desvelo por pensar en la misma burrada que pensé ayer y antes de ayer y antes, antes de ayer.

Me estaba preparando para intentar dormir cuando sentí unos golpes en la ventana. Agarre el bate de beisbol que me regalo Emmett para mi cumpleaños "para enseñarme a jugar" cosa que nunca paso porque me escondía, fingía estar enferma o le rogaba a adicción que me librara de ese suplicio.

Me acerque lentamente a la ventana preparándome para golpear a mi agresor, cuando abrí la ventana pegue el chillido de mi vida antes de acordarme que Charlie y Reneé, mis padres, estaba en la pieza contigua, Edward estaba trepado como un simio en el árbol.

-Edward ¿Eres idiota o te haces? ¿Qué haces a esta hora y trepado en mi árbol? ¡Te puedes caer imbécil! –susurre lo suficientemente bajo para que mis padres no escucharan pero también alto para que él me escuchara.

-Déjame entrar Bella, me va a dar hipotermia –rogo mientras saltaba y caía con gracia en mi cuarto –Si Bella, soy un idiota y un imbécil pero es por tu culpa –me apunto con su largo dedo

-¡¿Qué? ¿Por qué mi culpa? Que te falten neuronas no tiene nada que ver conmigo, probablemente Emmett te boto de cabeza muchas veces…-me corto tapándome los labios

-Es por tu culpa porque me tienes completamente loco. Me siento un completo psicópata y simplemente tu amor es mi droga –antes de que pudiera responder, no es que pudiera responder enseguida porque el shock de sus palabras me dejo tiesa, poso sus labios en los míos _¡Dios, Edward-Dios-Sexual-Griego-y-Adonis-Cullen me estaba besando! ¡Bella reacciona! ¡Correspóndele el beso! Pensara que no sientes lo mismo_. En ese momento le respondió el beso frenéticamente, liberando todo el amor oprimido desde hace cuatro años –¿Puedo tomar eso como que tu también me quieres? –pregunto con su sonrisa torcida, mi sonrisa

-¡No! ¿Estás loco? Claro que no te quiero tonto –su cara era un poema al ver mis facciones de "iluso te lo creíste" definitivamente triunfaría si me volviera actriz –Te amo con locura, con todo mi ser, deberían meterme a un manicomio por amarte tanto y a ti a la cárcel por traficarme mi droga favorita sin pensar en lo que me causa.

-¿A si? ¿Y qué te causa?

-Volverme loca de amor por ti y casi sufrir de combustión espontanea con un paro cardiaco cada vez que me miras –admití

-Por Dios Bella, si es así mejor me alejo de ti porque no quiero perderte –rio

-¿Y quién te dijo que a mí me importaba si sufría algo de eso? –lo fulmine con la mirada

-Tonta Bells, yo también te amo mi amor, como nunca he amado a nadie ¿Quieres ser mi novia? –pregunto con sus ojos brillantes de amor, iba a jugarle una bromita, haciéndole creer que de verdad todo lo que había dicho era una vil mentira pero sufriría de combustión espontanea si seguía viéndome con sus ojos que eran la ventana a su alma y corazón

-Por supuesto que así Edward, he deseado eso desde hace cuatro largos años –sonrió y se acerco para besarme pero lo esquive –Ahora que estamos juntos tu faceta de playboy desaparece en este instante ¿Entendiste?

-Sí, señorita –hizo un saludo militar

-Te amo

-Y yo a ti Bells –susurro dándome un tierno beso

* * *

**Momento de inspiración mientras iba en el auto y tocaron esta canción. Me siento mal, aun no empiezo el tercer capitulo de Glee al Estilo Twilight, pero dudo mucho que lo tenga para esta semana, la verdad la escuela me tiene loquita.**

**Tengo otros dos One Shoot en mi mente, veré si alcanzo a escribirlos hoy mismo para subirlos. Aun estoy pensando en cómo hacer el pov de Edward de I'm with you pero no se preocupen, lo escribiré. Así me demore un año, juro que lo subiré**

**Un beso!**


End file.
